The Alchemyst
by Yumemiru Reirin
Summary: Iva di bawa ke sebuah penjara. Aizen memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hitsugaya dan Rukia. Apa isi buku itu? Mengapa diperebutkan? -kok jadi gossip gayanya?- RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hoho~ Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa bikin fict!! –nari-nari gaje dan lebay-

Haha~ Bikin fict ini gara-gara syndrom Renkinjutsushi (Alkemis) dan Full Metal Alchemist~

Ada oc juga, jadi.. NOT LIKE, DON'T READ!! Nggak usah baca kalau nggak suka, dari pada capek-capek ngeflame cuma gara-gara Oc.

Hoho~ Di sini pairnya nggak terlalu kerasa~ Jangan lupa review ya~ Enjoy~!!

**The Alchemyst**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Alchemyst – The Secrets of Nicholas Flamel © Michael Scott

WARNING: Ooc, Oc, Gaje dsb

"Ok, jawab ini. Kenapa ada orang yang mau memakai mantel panjang di musim panas di San Francisco?" Rukia Juushiro memainkan jemarinya.

Di benua lain, Inoue yang merupakan sahabatnya menjawab,"Mantel jenis apa?"

Rukia melongokkan kepala ke jendela, "Mantel wol tebal, berwarna hitam. Mereka bahkan memakai sarung tangan dan topi berwarna hitam. Sangat aneh, terlalu aneh untuk kota San Francisco."

Inoue hanya menjawab, "Mungkin mereka pulang dari pemakaman." Rukia dapat mendengar suara berisik musik Inoue, musik Gotik, musik yang paling disukainya.

"Mungkin.." jawab Rukia terdengar tidak yakin. Dia sedang menelpon Inoue ketika sebelumnya melihat mobil yang berwarna hitam mengkilap, berhenti tepat di Small Book Shop.

"Atau mereka mafia?" Inoue mendramatisir. "Ayahku punya kenalan mafia, tapi mobilnya Prius.." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi ini jelas-jelas bukan Prius.." Rukia kembali menatap dua orang berbadan besar yang keluar dari mobil, memakai jas teramat tebal, sarung tangan dan topi, dan juga kacamata yang besar.

"Mungkin mereka kedinginan? Bukannya udara San Francisco mulai sejuk?" Tanya Inoue.

Rukia melirik jam tangannya dan menengok ke arah termometer yang terpasang di dinding. "Sekarang pukul dua lewat empat belas dan suhunya 27 derajat Celcius, tidak mungkin mereka kedinginan. Tunggu," Rukia membuat jeda sejenak. "Ada sesuatu terjadi.."

Pintu belakang mobil terbuka, dan seorang pria keluar. Saat pria itu menutup mobil, sinar matahari menimpa wajahnya, sekilas terlihat kulitnya berwarna coklat-keabuan. Rukia berbicara dengan nada yang lebih keras. "Seharusnya kau melihat ini. Ada lagi yang keluar dari mobil itu. Kulitnya coklat-keabuan. Mungkin mereka menderita penyakit kulit."

"Aku pernah lihat yang seperti itu di tv. Kalau mereka memang menderita penyakit seperti itu, aku turut prihatin pada mereka.." Inoue mulai berbicara namun Rukia tidak mendengarkannya.

Sosok keempat keluar dari mobil itu. Pria itu tinggi, penampilannya cukup tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna kelabu gelap yang membuatnya terlihat kuno. Rambut coklatnya disisir kebelakang. Pria itu kemudian mengambil buku yang digantung diluar toko, membolak-balikkan halaman dengan tangannya yang dibungkus oleh sarung tangan yang juga berwarna kelabu.

"Mereka mau memasuki toko." Kata Rukia. "Apa Hitsugaya masih bekerja di sana?" Inoue langsung bertanya. "Iya. Aku mau meneleponnya dulu, bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Nanti kutelepon lagi." Rukia lalu menekan tombol _End_.

Dia akan menunggu pria itu memasuki toko, sebelum menelepon saudara kembarnya dan meminta laporan. Ketika ingin menuju dapur, pria coklat itu memandangnya, matanya terlihat bercahaya dalam sekejap. Rukia tahu kalau pria itu tidak mungkin memandangnya. Tetapi, tetap saja.. Tetap saja dalam sekejap dia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan hembusan dingin di belakangnya benar-benar terasa nyata.

Rukia bergidik, menggelengkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambutnya menggelitik pipinya. Walaupun tatapan itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik, namun Rukia berkesimpulan bahwa pria itu memang memandangnya langsung. Tepat ketika pria coklat dan ketiga rekannya memasuki toko, Rukia memutuskan untuk tidak menyukai pria coklat itu.

***

Permen _mint_. Dan telur busuk. "Menjijikkan sekali." Hitsugaya Juushiro berdiri di ruang bawah tanah toko dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dari manakah asal bau itu? Dia menduga ada binatang yang masuk ke ruangan itu dan mati di tempat itu. Ruang bawah tanah yang kecil itu hanya beraroma kayu, bau berat kertas, serta bau tajam kulit buku tua dan sarang laba-laba berdebu, dia menyukai bau ruangan itu, memberikan kesan hangat baginya. Permen _mint_.

Aroma segar itu menembus atmosfer tertutup ruang bawah tanah itu. Aroma itu membuatnya teringat akan bau teh herbal yang diberikan saudara kembarnya di cafe seberang jalan. Bau itu sangat tajam bahkan mengalahkan bau lainnya dan membuat hidungnya terasa gatal, Hitsugaya merasa ingin bersin pada saat itu juga. Telur.

Bau busuk itu lebih mirp belerang ketimbang telur busuk, mengalahkan aroma segar perment _mint_. Hitsugaya merasakan bau itu menempel di bibirnya. Bau itu tentu berasal dari selokan yang menguap.

Sudah hampir dua bulan dia bekerja di situ, dan dia masih belum hafal letak segala sesuatunya. Tidak ada sistem pengarsipan... Atau bisa dibilang sistem itu ada tapi hanya dipahami oleh Azeka dan Ivi souke*, kedua pemilik Small Book Shop. Azeka atau istrinya bisa menemukan buku apapun dalam hitungan menit.

Bau _mint_ dan telur busuk kembali memenuhi ruangan, Hitsugaya terbatuk dan merasakan matanya berair. Dia menggosok punggung tangannya ke matanya yang mulai terasa pedih. Dia menuju ke atas. Jika tidak segera mendapatkan udara dirinya bisa muntah, namun ketika dirinya semakin mendekati puncak tangga, baunya semakin tajam.

Hitsugaya melongokkan kepala melalui pintu ruang bawah tanah dan menatap sekelilingnya. Dan seketika itu juga, Hitsugaya Juushiro menyadari bahwa dunia tidak akan sama lagi.

* = Pasti ada yang bisa nebak, Azeke salah satu nama chara di Bleach dan Ivi Oc-ku, itu nama samaran mereka selama di San Frascisco, chap 2 kukasih tau nama aslinya~ Insyaallah chap 2 apdet hari senin~

Btw, Gaje kah? Jelekkah? Hoho~ Kalau iya memang benar, karena ini fict pertama, tapi jalan ceritanya pasti bagus~ Kubikin satu bab itu satu chapter, Oh ya!! Di sini ortunya Rukia dan Hitsugaya itu Ukitake dan Unohana dengan marga Juushiro..

Satu lagi. Ada sedikit perubahan kata, kalau di dalam bukunya Flamel satu hari menua satu tahu, di sini -piip- satu hari kehilangan kekuatan hidupnya selama setahun, yang baca bukunya pastin ngerti..

Ayo review-review ya!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya bisa apdet~ Ngejar waktu ngapdetnya~ Tapi untung bisa menepati janji..

Maaf ya, pada bingung.. Di sini kuganti nama dan marga mereka.. Ukitake Rukia dan Ukitake Hitsugaya.. Khusus Hitsugaya namanya bukan Toushiro Ukitake ya, karena aku lebih suka dan lebih cocok Ukitake Hitsugaya~ XDD –dihajar reader- Langsung aja deh!! Enjoy~

**The Alchemyst**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**The Alchemyst – The Secrets of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel © Michael Scott**

**Warning: OOC, OC, GaJe, dsb**

Hitsugaya mengintip dari balik pintu ruang bawah tanah, matanya terasa basah akibat aroma tajam belerang dan mint. Hitsugaya melihat toko yang biasanya sepi sekarang sesak. Hitsugaya menduga toko tempatnya bekerja sedang dirampok.

Bosnya, Azeka Sousuke, berdiri menghadapi orang-orang itu. Penampilannya bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja kecuali matanya yang sangat pucat. Seperti biasa, Azeka memakai celana jins hitam, kaos hitam longgar, dan sepatu yang sama hitamnya dengan kaosnya. Dia berhadapan langsung dengan pria coklat itu.

Hitsugaya sadar bahwa mereka tidak berbicara, namun tetap saja, sesuatu sedang terjadi. Mereka berdiri tegak, kedua lengan mereka tampak kaku dan menghadap ke atas. Azeka berada di tengah toko, sedangkan pria coklat itu di dekat pintu. Anehnya jemari kedua pria itu bergerak, menari dan berputar dengan cepat.

Ibu jari menyentuhkan telunjuk, kelingking menyentu ibu jari, telunjuk dan kelingking teracung. Asap hijau menggeumpal diatas telapak Azeka, melingkar-lingkar dan meluncur ke lantai. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pria coklat itu, namun bukan asap hijau yang menggumpal, melainkan kuning dan berbau amat tajam.

"Bau itu lagi.. Aku benci bau itu. Hanya akan membuatku muntah." Bisik Hitsugaya sambil menutup hidungnya. Perutnya memberontak. Udara disekeliling mereka berpendar, bertabrakan dan memercikan bunga api. Azeka meniup asap hijau yang baru dibuatnya dengan cepat. Berusaha mengimbangi Azeka, pria coklat itu membentuk bola dari gumpalan asap kuningnya dan melontarkannya tepat mengenai asap hijau Azeka, muncullah kilatan cahaya yang mengiringi ledakan.

Kedua pria itu terpental, menimpa meja-meja berisi buku. Seketika lampu-lampu pecah, menghujani dua orang berkulit coklat-kelabu. Azeka jatuh di dekat Hitsugaya, nyaris menimpanya. Sambil berusaha bangkit, Azeka mendorong Hitsugaya ke bawah. "Jangan naik, apapun yang terjadi tetaplah di bawah." Desisnya, terdengar aksen asing dalam nadanya.

Dia berbalik, menegakkan badan dan Hitsugaya melihatnya mengangkat tangannya dan menghadapkannya ke wajah, lalu meniupnya. Setelah itu melemparnya ke wajah, lalu meniupnya. Setelah itu melemparnya ke tengah ruangan seolah-olah mengoper bola.

Hitsugaya menjulurkan leher untuk mengikuti gerakan Azeka. Tetapi, tak ada yang bisa dilihatnya.. Hingga tiba-tiba dia merasa seluruh udara tersedot keluar dari tempat itu. Buku-buku, foto, serta karpet wol tertimbun di tengah ruangan, dan timbunan itu meledak.

Dua orang kekar itu terkena ledakan itu. Hitsugaya melihat saat buku-buku berpusar di sekeliling dua orang itu bagaikan burung-burung yang marah. Dua kamus tebal menghantam dua orang itu, mengenai wajah yang membuat topi dan kacamata itu terlepas, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang coklat-kelabunya dan matanya yang besar. Hitsugaya langsung menyadari –walaupun setengah tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya- bahwa itu batu.

Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Azeka untuk bertanya, namun ketika Azeka meliriknya, Azeka langsung berkata, "Jangan naik, dia membawa Golem." Azeka melemparkan satu bola lagi ke sudut ruangan, ketika mengenai lantai, efek yang timbul jauh lebih dramatis, tidak ada ledakan namun seluruh bangunan berguncang. Dan dalam keheningan, yang menyusul, terdengar tepukan tangan yang berlapis sarung tangan.

"Kulihat kau sudah menyempurnakan tekhnikmu, Aizen." Pria coklat itu berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis disertai aksen yang kuno. "Aku banyak berlatih, Stark." Kata orang yang bernama asli Aizen sambil mendorong Hitsugaya ke bawah. "Aku tahu kau akan menemukanku." Lanjutnya. "Kami sudah lama mencarimu, Aizen. Kau membawa sesuatu milik kami. Dan kami menginginkannya kembali." Seberkas asap kuning melayang ke langit-langit di atas Aizen dan Hitsugaya.

Setelah berdesis sejenak, serpihan semen turun bagai salju kotor. "Aku sudah membakarnya sejak lama." Dia mendorong Hitsugaya makin dalam, lalu menutup pintu hingga tertutup, memisahkan mereka berdua dari keempat orang di atas. "Jangan tanya." Dia memperingatkan lagi. Matanya menjadi coklat kembali. "Jangan sekarang."

Aizen mencengkram lengan Hitsugaya dan terlihat seruas anak tangga yang bersembunyi ketika Aizen menarik papan. "Cepat masuk, cepat, dan jangan berisik." Aizen mengikuti Hitsugaya menuju tangga, tepat ketika pintu bawah tanah melumer menjadi cairan berbau busuk.

"Tangga ini berbuhungan dengan toko kosong di sebelah, kita harus cepat sebelum Stark menyadari yang terjadi." Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dia memiliki ratusan pertanyaan di benaknya dan dia tahu, jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, sihir. Tapi tentu saja, semua orang tahu bahwa sihir tidak ada dan tidak mungkin.

***

'Bau menjijikkan apa itu?' Batin Rukia. Rukia membungkuk di atas toples berisi teh hitam dan mengendusnya, 'Apa baunya berasal dari sini?' Pikirnya. Rukia telah bekerja di Coffe Cup sejak dai dan saudara kembarnya tiba di San Francisco. Sebagian besar baik, walaupun ada yang menjengkelkan bahkan yang kasar. Namun jam kerjanya bagus, bayarannya lumayan, dan satu keuntungan lagi toko tempatnya bekerja bersebrangan dengan saudara kembarnya.

Mereka merayakan ulang tahun kelimas belas bulan Desember lalu, menabung untuk membeli mobil. Biasanya ada dua pegawai lain yang bertugas bersama Rukia, tapi salah satunya sakit sedangkan pemilik kafe pergi ke toko untuk membeli stok teh dan kopi, membutuhkan waktu 2 jam.

Sejak bekerja di sana, Rukia terbiasa dengan berbagai aroma teh dan kopi yang dijual di kafe. Dia dapat membedakan Earl Grey dari Darjeeling, dan dia juga tahu perbedaan kopi jawa dan kenya. Dia membenci kopi walaupun menyukai baunya dan amat menggemari teh.

Dia mencoba semua jenis teh yang ada di sana, terutama herbal dengan rasa buah dan aroma unik. Tapi dia sekarang mencium bau yang mirip telur busuk. Rukia mendekatkan sekaleng teh itu ke wajahnya dan mengendusnya. "Kau seharusnya meminumnya, bukan mengendusnya." Rukia menoleh ke asal suara itu, Ivi Souke. Ivi adalah wanita jangkung dan elegan.

Mata hijaunya adalah yang tercerah dan terjenih yang pernah dilihat Rukia. Dia menduga-duga wanita itumemakai lensa kontak atau tidak? Rambutnya berwarna hitam –namun tidak sehitam Rukia- panjang sepungung dan memiliki model yang tidak pernah dimiliki orang lain.

"Tadinya aku pikir teh ini berbau aneh." Kata Rukia. "Baunya biasa-biasa saja." Lanjutnya. "Memang.. Bau aneh seperti apa yang kau cium?" Tanya Ivi. "Baunya seperti.. Telur busuk." Iva membelalakkan matanya. Lalu menoleh ke arah tokonya. Bibir Ivi bergetar, dan berbisik, "Oh tidak... Jangan sekarang.. Jangan di sini.." Rukia bingung dengan sikap Ivi yang aneh. "Ivi.. -san?"

Wanita itu memegang bahu Rukia. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. "Diamlah di sini, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah di sini dan menunduklah." Rukia melihat sesuatu yang dingin dan keras keluar dari toko.

"Golem." Ivi terkesiap. "Ya tuhan, dia membawa Golem." Ivi. "Gollum?" Tanya Rukia. "Bukan! Tapi Golem! Manusia Lempung." Makhluk itu terhuyung-huyung memasuki toko. Kulitnya berlekak-lekuk mirip lilin yang lumer. Ivi menghambur ke jalan, rambutnya berkibar, padahal saat itu hanya ada hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi. Rukia terdiam, tapi kemudian dia segeramengambil gagang sapu dan berlari, menyusul Ivi menyebrangi jalan. 'Hitsugaya ada di toko itu!' Batinnya.

***

Toko buku itu kacau balau. Rak, meja dan buku-buku berhamburan di mana-mana. Berbagai perabotan kacau balau, langit-langit berlubang, lapisan semen di dinding mengelupas. Pria coklat itu menundukkan kepala dengan sopan ketika Ivi masuk. "Ah, Iva-san.. Aku sedang bertanya di mana dirimu berada."

"Mana Aizen?!" tanya Iva. Rukia melihat kilatan listrik statis bergerak turun dari rambut wanita itu, biru dan putih, "Aku yakin, makhluk-makhluk ku sedang mencarinya di bawah." Rukia melewati Iva dan melintasi ruangan. "Di mana Hitsugaya?" Bisik Rukia pada diri sendiri sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu. "Kau tampak cantik, seperti biasa." Stark menatap Iva lekat-lekat. "Kau tidak bertambah tua seharipun." Dia kembali menundukkan kepala, cara menghormati odel kuno. "Bertemu denganmu selalu membuatku senang."

"Aku berharap bisa mengatakan hal yang sama, Stark." Ivi mulai menjejaki toko. "Aku mengenali bau busukmu itu!" Stark memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya bau belerang. Aromanya sangat.." Dia terdiam, berfikir. "Sangat dramatis. Dan kami datang mencari buku itu. Iva, jangan bilang kau sudah menghancurkannya." Rukia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, 'Buku yang mana? Di sini kan banyak buku..'

"Kami adalah pelindung buku." Rukia menoleh ke arah Iva. Seketika itu juga dia terperangah. Kabut-kabut tipis menyelimuti kulitnya, bagaikan benang laba-laba. Kabut-kabut itu makin mengeras, membuatnya tampak memakai selimut logam. "Kau takkan mendapatkannya!!" Bentak Iva. "Kami akan mendapatkannya. Kami sudah mengumpulkan harta-harta lainnya.. Hanya buku itu saja yang belum kami dapatkan.. Katakan saja di mana buku itu berada.." Stark.

"Tidak akan!!" Kabut itu sedikit menghitam. "Aku tahu kau akan begitu.." Golem menubruk Iva dari belakang. "Manusia memang mudah ditebak."

***

Aizen Sousuke dan Hitsugaya berusaha membuka pintu toko kosong itu ketika melihat Iva dan Rukia menyebrang jalan dan memasuki toko buku. "Buka pintunya!" Aizen berkata tegas sambil meraih ke belakang kaosnya. Ada sebuah kantung kain sederhna yang menggantung di leher, dia mengeluarkan buku dengan sampul logam.

Hitsugaya membuka pintu dan menjaganya tetap terbuka sampai Aizen keluar. Mereka berlari ke arah toko itu. Aizen membolak-balikkan halaman itu. Hitsugaya melihat sekilas tulisan-tulisan miring dan pola geografis. Mereka tiba tepat ketika Golem menyentuh Iva, dan meledak. Serbuk bertebaran ke mana-mana.

Mantelnya jatuh begitu saja. Sejenak, pusaran angin kecil berputar.. Lalu menghilang. Iva langsung menatap Aizen dan Hitsugaya, membuat Stark menutup matanya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya melempar bola kuning, meledak, dan memancarkan cahaya sekuning matahari.

Hitsugaya bisa melihat saudaranya sebelum Stark melempar bola itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Aizen dan Iva yang tersungkur di lantai. Aizen menjatuhkan buku bersampul logam itu ke lantai. Dua Golem mengerumuni Iva dan dia bisa mendengar jeritan wanita itu. Stark mengambil buku itu dan tertawa penuh kemenangan, sementara Aizen meraba-raba lantai.

"Kau kalah Aizen," Desis Stark "seperti yang selalu terjadi. Sekarang aku menguasai dua hal yang paling berharga bagimu: Iva-mu tercinta dan buku ini." Hitsugaya tiba-tiba bergerak -felek- sebelum dia tahu bahwa dia bergerak. Hitsugaya menabrak Stark, walaupun tubuhnya hanya sepundak Stark, kekuatannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh, sama seperti Rukia.

Hitsugaya berhasil menjatuhkan Stark, dan buku itu terlempar sekitar satu meter dari tempat itu. Hitsugaya segera berlari dan mengambilnya, tersandung karena tidak melihat jalan kemudian mendaratkannya di atas buku-buku, salah satunya buku logam itu. Hitsugaya mempererat pegangannya pada buku itu ketika Stark datang ke arahnya.

"Punyaku, kurasa." Hitsugaya makin mempererat pegangannya namun Stark merebutnya. "Jangan. Sentuh. Saudara. Kembarku." Rukia memukul Star dengan sapu disetiap katanya. Tanpa memandang Rukia, Stark langsung mengambil sapu itu dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. "Kalian beruntung kali ini aku sedang senang" Bisik Stark. "lain kali aku tidak akan sebaik ini." Stark dan dua Golemnya keluar, menyeret Iva yang hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan ke arah Aizen dengan mulut terbekap. Pintu pun dibanting. Keheningan menyusul, namun segera dibuyarkan dengan jatuhnya rak buku

Akhirnya bisa apdet chap 2 tepat waktu~ Padahal ngetiknya kemarin~ Itu aja belum ada setengahnya~ Masih bingung ya? Hehe, gomen.. Kuusahain jelas untuk chap-chap selanjutnya~

Oh ya! Di sini dialognya dikit.. Nggak apakan? Chap 3 komposisinya -¿??¿- seimbang kok~ Deskripsi dan dialognya seimbang.. –menurutku..-

Oh ya Minna.. Kemarina ada kesalahan chap 2.. Aku bikin fic ini jadi 2 versi.. Satu yang ini -bleach- satu lagi -One Piece- buat temenku.. Biasalah.. Reirinkan teledor n nggak teliti.. =.="

Yosh!! Review?! Dibutuhkan! Flame? Yang membangun dan bahasa halus!! Saran? Tentu-tentu!! Sangat diperlukan, sama seperti halnya Review~

Oh ya~!! Azeke souke dan Ivi souke itu... Aizen Sousuke dan Aizen Iva.. Mereka menyamarkan nama mereka~ Penjelasan yang lebih panjang ada di chap-chap selanjutnya~

Cepat tekan kotak warna hijau ini ya~!! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hu.. Akhirnya apdet.. Padahal baru ngerjain jam 11 tadi saking malesnya XDDD

Oh ya! Settingnya ini di negara biasa ya.. Inggris, San Francisco, etc.. Bukan Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Karakura etc.. Karena nanti tambah susah authornya mikir tempat dan nanti reader juga tambah bingung..

Nama makhluk mitologinya nanti ada yang diganti namanya pake chara di Bleach, ada juga yang nggak diganti.. Enjoy~

**The Alchemyst**

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

The Alchemyst – The Secrets of Nicholas Flamel © Michael Scott

WARNING: Ooc, Oc, Gaje dsb

"Kurasa menelpon polisi tidak ada gunanya.." Rukia bersender ke sebuah rak buku, memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencoba menghilangkan getaran tubuhnya. "Tapi kita harus memberitahu bahwa Ivi-san diculik.." Rukia menundukan kepalanya

"Iva belum berada dalam bahaya sekarang." Aizen dudk di salah satu tangga pendek. Terkadang terbatuk oleh debu yang masih menghiasi udara. "Tapi kau benar, kita tidak mungkin memanggil polisi, mereka bisa menganggap kita gila dengan penjelasan yang sebenarnya."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah ini juga masuk akal bagi kami." Ucap Hitsugaya. Bercak-bercak ungu hampir ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia bersyukur tubuhnya hanya memar, tidak disertai patah tulang.

"Bagaimana kalau.. Ada gas yang bocor di dalam toko, dan yang kita alami ini adalah halusinasi.. Bagaimana?" Rukia dan Hitsugaya menatap Aizen, memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. "Payah," Kata Hitsugaya setelah terdiam selama satu menit. "sangat payah." Sambung Rukia.

"Sebenarnya kupikir itu penjelasan yang bagus.. Gas yang bocor menjelaskan bau, ledakan, dan.. Hal-hal yang aneh yang kalian lihat.." Aizen segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

'Orang dewasa..' Simpul Rukia dalam hatinya. "Kami tidak membayangkan semua itu, terutama Golem-Golem tadi." Ujar Rukia tegas. "Apa katamu?" Tanya Hitsugaya. "Orang-orang yang berbadan besar tadi golem, mereka terbuat dari lempung, Ivi-san yang memberitahuku."

"Ah, dia memberitahumu ya?" Gumam Aizen. Aku terkejut dia membawa Golem. Padahal biasanya tidak bisa dikendalikan di negara-negara beriklim hangat, tapi dia bisa mendapatkan segalanya." Terdengar nada sedih dalam setiap katanya.

"Buku itu?" Tanya Rukia. Dia belum pernah melihat buku seunik itu walaupun ayahnya memiliki koleksi buku antik. "Dia sudah sangat lama memburu buku itu." Ucapnya sesudah mengangguk. "Sudah teramat lama."

Hitsugaya berdiri, nyeri dan denyutan terasa hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia mengulurkan dua lembar kertas ke Aizen. "Tapi kurasa tidak semuanya. Saata dia merebutnya, aku berhasil merebut lembran ini."

Aizen mengambil lembaran itu. Dia berlutut di lantai, menyingkirkan lembaran-lembaran dan buku yang bersrakan, menaruh dua lembaran yang tadi diberikan Hitsugaya. Si kembar juga ikut berlutut di kedua sisi Aizen, memandang halamn-halaman buku itu lekat-lekat.. Berusaha memahami apa yang mereka lihat.

"Dan tentu saja kita tidak hanya membayangkan semua ini." Bisik Rukia. Jari telunjuknya diketuk-ketukkan ke salah satu lembaran yang ukurannya sekitar enam kali sembilan inci, terbuat dari kulit kayu yang dipres hingga rata. Kedua lembar itu dipenuhi oleh tulisan sambung yang tipis dan berlekak-lekuk.

Huruf pertama di sudut kiri atas ditulis dengan tinta merah, sedangkan huruf lainnya dengan tinta hitam-kemerahan. Dan tulisan itu bergerak. Berubah bentuk nyaris menjadi bahasa latin, namun seketika itu berubah lagi, menyerupai hieroglif mesir atau abjad ogham milik bangsa *Celtic. "Wow.." Gumam si kembar

Aizen mengehembuskan udara yang dihirupnya. "Tidak, kalian tidak membayangkan" Aizen menarik sebuah tas yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari buku itu. "Dan ini mengagumkan." Kata Aizen sambil masih membaca lembaran itu. "Kabar baik?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Luar biasa baik. Dia melewatkan pemanggilan terakhir." Aizen meremas bahu Hitsugaya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Walaupun kau tidak menyadari guna dua lembaran ini -saat merobeknya-, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Aizen.

"Saat Stark sadar, dia akan kembali, dan aku yakin bukan hanya Golem yang dibawanya." Aizen memasukkan dua lembaran tadi kedalam tasnya, dan memasukkan tasnya ke dalam kaosnya. "Memangnya siapa pria coklat itu?" Tanya Rukia. "Ivi-san juga menyebutnya Stark." Mereka berdiri.

"Pria itu bernama Stark Lobos**, salah seorang manusia paling kuat dan berbahaya" Mereka berjalan menuju keluar toko. "Aku belum pernah mendengar tentang dia." Kata Hitsugaya.

"Dia berhasil menjaga keberadaannya supaya tidak diketahui dunia modern. Dia seorang alkemis, penyihir, _sorcerer_***, sekaligus _necromancer_****. Semua itu memiliki arti yang berbeda."

"Sihir?" Tanya Rukia. "Kupikir sihir itu tidak ada." Kata Hitsugaya dengan nada sarkatis, dan merasa bodoh setelah mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Walaupun begitu, kau baru saja melawan makhluk-makhluk dunia sihir: Golem adalah manusia yang terbuat dari lumpur dan lempung, dihidupkan dengan sebuah kata bertuah. Kurasa sangat sedikit sekali yang pernah melihat Golem sekarang, apalagi yang masih hidup setelah melihatnya." Aizen berbicara dalam sepuluh detik, namun terdengar jelas bagi si kembar.

"Apakah Stark yang menghidupkannya?" Tanya Rukia. "Menciptakan Golem adalah hal mudah, menggerakannya sedikit sulit, tapi mengendalikannya mustahil." Aizen mendesah. "Tapi tidak untuk Stark.."

"Memangnya dia itu siapa?" Rukia menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih. "Stark adalah penyihir istana pada masa Ratu Elizabeth I di Inggris." Rukia tertawa tidak percaya.

"Itukan sudah berabad-abad lalu.." Aizen mengambil buku _England in the Age of Elizabeth _yang berada di dekat pintu. Dia membuka buku itu. Diperlihatkan Ratu Elizabeth I dengan pria berwajah tirus dengan rambut coklat sepundak, pakaiannya berbeda, namun jelas itu adalah pria tadi.

Rukia mengambil buku itu dari Aizen. "Di sini ditulis bahwa Stark lahir tahun 1527." Ujar Rukia lirih. "Berarti umurnya suda hampir lima ratus tahun." Hitsugaya menghampiri Rukia setelah menyingkirkan rak yang berada di depan pintu.

"Stark mengenalmu, mengenalmu dengan baik.." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menatap Aizen. "Benar, dia mengenalku. Sejak lama... Sejak waktu yang lama." Aizen memandang si kembar, matanya yang tadi nyaris tanpa warna sekarang menjadi gelap.

"Sekarang kalian juga terlibat, aku tidak perlu berbohong lagi. Jika kalian ingin tetap hidup, kalian harus tahu yang sebenarnya." Rukia dan Hitsugaya saling berpandangan saat mendengar lima kata terakhir yang diucapkan Aizen.

"Namaku yang sebenarnya Aizen Sousuke. Aku lahir pada tahu 1330. Nama Ivi yang sebenarnya Iva, dia sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari pada aku. Jangan beritahu padanya kalau aku memberitahu kalian." Aizen cepa-cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hitsugaya lalu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Mana mungkin!" Tapi dia teringat apa yang terjadi pada Golem setelah menyentuh Iva. "Apa.. Apa sebenarnya kalian..?" Tanya Rukia.

Aizen tersenyum. "Kami adalah legenda. Dulu kami juga manusia biasa, tapi aku membeli sebuah buku, Abraham sang Magus, kemudian disebut Codex. Aku berubah dan Iva juga. Aku menjadi Alkemis."

Aizen membuka pintu tokonya. "Aku menjadi Alkemis terkenal sepanjang masa. Raja, pangeran, kaisar-kaisar, mereka memercayaiku. Aku mempelajari cara mengubah batu menjadi berlian, logam menjadi emas."

Angin lembut menerpa wajah mereka. "Tapi yang sangat penting.. Aku menemukan bahan-bahan dan mantra yang bisa menjauhkan penyakit dan kematian yang pasti menghampiri manusia. Keabadian, kami mendapatkannya." Tidak ada sedikitpun nada menyombong yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Aizen.

"Hanya ini yang tersisa dari Codex. Stark dan pengikutnya telah memburunya selama berabad-abad. Sekarang mereka mendapatkannya, juga Iva." Tambahnya dengan nada pahit. "Tapi katamu buku itu tidak berguna tanpa lembaran-lembaran inikan?" Hitsugaya langsung memperingati.

"Memang lumayan banyak isi buku yang membuat Stark sibuk, tapi dua lembaran ini yang paling penting." Rukia menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya akibat tiupan angin, seraya berkata, "Ada yang lain lagi, kan? Ada yang belum kau ceritakan." Rukia tahu ada yang Aizen sembunyikan, orang dewasa selalu begitu.

Aizen melirik Rukia tajam, membuat Rukia teringat akan pandangan yang dilakukan Stark terhadapnya,dingin. "Ya.. Ada yang lain. Tanpa buku itu, aku dan Iva akan kehilangan kekuatan hidup. Kekuatan hidup seperti energi, namun yang akan hilang perlahan adalah jiwanya."

"Mengerikan.." Komentar Rukia. "Memang mengerikan, dalam waktu sebulan, kekuatan hidup akan menghilang dan mati, dan jika kami mati, kejahatan yang selama ini -masih- kami lawan, akan menang. Ras Tetua akan kembali ke bumi."

"Ras Tetua?' Tanya Hitsugaya dengan suaranya yang menjadi serak. "Sangat tua," Kata Aizen mengangguk. "Jadi ada lebih banyak orang seperti kau dan Stark?" Ujar Hitsugaya, lalu meringis setelah Rukia menendang lututnya.

"Ya, banyak, tapi aku dan Stark berbeda, dia memilih jalan yang sangat gelap. Tapi kami tetap manusia walaupun abadi." Mereka asih berdiri di depan toko Small Book, tidak beranjak satu langkah pun dari situ.

"Walaupun begitu, Stark tidak pernah mengabdikan diri kepada manusia da tidak akan pernah manusia." Menyadari bahwa mereka terus berada pada posisi yang sama selama 15 menit, Rukia mulai bertanya, "Lalu kita harus ke mana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan kami?' Kali ini Hitsugaya yang bertanya, tidak bisa menahan nada khawatirnya. "Pertama-tama kita harus mencari tempat yang aman, lalu aku akan mencari Iva." Jawab Aizen.

"Mengapa kau harus membawa kami juga? Kami tidak tahu apa-apa." Kata si kembar bersamaan.

"Saat Stark tahu buku di tangannya tidak lengkap, aku berani menjamin, dia tidak akan meningglkan satu pun saksi mata di bumi ini." Hitsugaya ingin tertawa, namun dia tahu bahwa saudaranya tidak tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Kau.. Maksudmu, dia akan membunuh kami?" Bibir Rukia bergetar saat bertanya tadi. 'Tidak, tidak membunuhmu." Hitsugaya menghela nafas lega. "Percayalah, dia dapat melakukan yang jauh lebih buruk dari pada pembunuhan."

Masih bingung? Gomenne kalo masih bingung.. Aku memang tidak pandai membuat cerita nyu.. m(-.-)m

* Celtic = Bangsa yang mewarisi bahasa dan budaya eropa kuno.

** Lobos : Sebenarnya diambil dari nama pedangnya Stark, karena namanya harus dua kata, jadinya Stark Lobos.. =.="

*** Sorcerer itu juga penyihir, tapi biasanya kekuatannya memanfaatkan benda disekitarnya atau alam.

**** Necromancer... Bisa berarti orang yang memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi, bisa juga orang yang hanya bisa mengendelikan suatu elemen namun dengan sempurna, example: The Witch of Endor : Udara, Gilgamesh : Air, Saint-German : Api, dan yang lainnya aku belum tau..

Yo, yo, yo yo, ayo re-re-review... Se-se-se-sekarang juga!! -dilemparin tomat-

Review ya!! Jangan lupa!! ^^


End file.
